Applespice Tea
by Cafinatedangel13
Summary: Hiei is sick and Botan is taking care of him. Why is Boatan taking care of him? ...Well, someone had too. I suppose he could've gone to his sister, but that wouldn't really have made sense in the story...


**Apple-spice Tea**

It was cold.

Blood red eyes opened slowly, almost unable to register their surroundings. It could have been the darkness, for moonlight streaming in through the closed window a few feet away was the unfamiliar room's only source of illumination. These eyes had never met any resistance from the dark before, though, usually right at home in the shadows.

Tonight, however, the blackness was tight and suffocating and _cold_. Why was it so cold?

The owner of these oddly colored eyes tried to force his hazy mind to focus with little success. The only thing his tired mind seemed willing to register was that he was cold. He stood drowsily, swaying slightly on his usually nimble feet, wrapping an unfamiliar comforter around his freezing shoulders before unsteadily making his way out of the room.

After walking slowly down a short hall he came to a larger room. This one was brightly lit with two short table lamps and a small fire under a low mantle. The room itself was fairly empty, housing only a small cream colored couch and a large comfortable looking chair with a small end table sitting beside both. Most of this went unnoticed, however. But he did notice his reflection in a small mirror, probably used more for decoration than anything else, hanging over the fire place.

His face was uncharacteristically flushed and his spiky black hair was dull and matted. His usually sharp garnet eyes were hazy and unfocused, sporting dark circles underneath them. The white head band that hid his jagan eye was slightly damp and he realized that it came from his own sweat. Wearily he wondered how he could be so cold and hot at the same time.

"Hiei?" a familiar voice called softly. He turned away from his reflection and saw Botan curled up at the end of the couch by the lamp. Her sky blue hair was tied in its usual high ponytail, but her pink kimono had been replaced with a pair of light purple sleeping pants and an oversized blue t-shirt. Her pink eyes, typically sparkling and cheerful, were clouded with concern as she set a paperback book face down on the end table.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, standing and helping him over to the couch.

"It's cold," he mumbled, cuddling up under her chin trying to absorb some of her body heat. He pulled his blanket more tightly around himself as he snuggled against her, desperate for her warmth. Half-lidded eyes tried to focus when something soft and cool settled against his forehead, but quickly closed with a content sigh as he leaned into Botan's smooth hand.

"Why don't you lie down, and I'll make you something warm to drink?" Botan suggested as she helped him lie back against the arm of the couch. Too tired to argue, he simply nodded, though he did whimper at the loss of warmth when she stood. She shushed him softly whispering, "I'll be right back."

Quietly he nodded again and closed his eyes. He sighed in semi-contentment as he snuggled deeper into the blanket trying to make up for the loss of Botan's body heat. The room smelled like cinnamon and ginger. It was comforting some how, and he breathed deeply hoping to commit it to memory.

A few minuets later, Botan returned with a large white mug of steaming liquid. She kneeled down beside the couch, using her free hand to help him sit up. "I hope apple-spice tea is alright," she said before handing him the steaming cup. "It's all I have."

For a moment he just held the mug, warming his icy fingers through the thick glass. It smelled good, if nothing else. Like apples and cinnamon with something else he couldn't quite place. After a few seconds he brought it to his lips and sipped it slowly so as not to burn his mouth with the hot liquid.

Though very different from the green tea he sometimes drank when visiting his sister, it was amazing. It was sweet and bitter all at once, almost like drinking hot apple cider. The hot liquid felt good sliding down his raw throat and even better when it settled in his stomach, sending a soothing warm feeling throughout his body.

Satisfied that he had finished his drink, Botan took the empty mug and moved to place it in the sink when she felt something hold onto her forearm. "Where are you going?" Hiei asked tiredly.

"I'm just gonna put this cup away. Go back to sleep."

"Don't go," he requested softly. Tired rubies bore deeply into surprised amethyst. "Stay. Please? Just for a little while," he pleaded, cuddling her arm like a child would a favorite toy.

He visibly relaxed when she gently smoothed his onyx bangs from his face and settled back down against the couch. "Sure," she whispered as she laid her head on the plush cushion next to his.

"Botan," he whispered, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into her soft blue hair.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Her fingers paused for a moment, but he decided that was alright when she gently pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Any time," she promised.

I'm not sure if I like this. I might, I haven't decided yet. I'm leaning more towards like it, but…

Well, anyway, that's not important. Just let me know what _you_ think. That's what's important. Plus, I think there's going to be a second part to this. The original version (the one in my head) went on into the morning when Hiei was feeling better, but something got rearranged or something and I think it would've just been cluttered and drawn-out if I took it that far. So, if you want it, there will be a part 2.

No, that's a lie. There will probably be a part 2 even if you don't want it because I will probably post it anyway. But don't that stop you from giving me your thoughts!


End file.
